A percentage of seniors are 13.2% in China, meaning 1.7 billion seniors in total, which gains attention from the government and the public. Recently, more and more corporations, research institutions and individuals tend to research and develop products and systems such as elderly products and care products. The elderly care involves in issues and requirements such as monitoring vital signals and environmental security, and analyzing a behavior tendency.
However, conventional care products focus on monitoring the elderly activity situation. The care products don't alarm until the elderly has health problem. Their children care little about them, resulting in lack of communication between the elderly and their children. Furthermore, as a development of the technology, electronic products become more and more unfriendly for the elderly. The elderly will have no interest in the unfriendly electronic products. They are less likely to communicate and interact with their children who are far off.